The purpose of this project is to prepare and develop a comprehensive program of Alcoholism Rehabilitation which can be adopted by local communities to control problems related to Indian alcoholism by: 1. Establishing Community Services and Residential Care Centers which will serve as a base of operation for rehabilitative services for Indian alcoholics. 2. Providing Counseling services through aggressive and extensive out-reach to strengthen and preserve the family unit. 3. Creating awareness in the Indian and Non-Indian community to the dangers of problem drinking by means of alcohol education programs. 4. Including educational, recreational and supportive social service programs for youth. These Youth Programs will be preventive in nature. 5. Providing training for career staff in order to increase the overall effectiveness of the program. 6. Conducting an on-going evaluation system to monitor the program.